


Just A Dream, Right?

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BLAME <a href="http://musicboxgirl.livejournal.com/">musicboxgirl</a>. Seriously. This is <i>all</i> her fault! (And she takes great pride in this fact. *rolls eyes*). She convinced me to write Brian/Jane for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/word2urmomma/">Word To Yo' Momma</a> challenge, and after putting it off and putting it off (and writing another fic, which I will be posting as soon as I finish the sexytimes scene), this came to me at, like, 2am one day lol. So, here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just A Dream, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> BLAME [musicboxgirl](http://musicboxgirl.livejournal.com/). Seriously. This is _all_ her fault! (And she takes great pride in this fact. *rolls eyes*). She convinced me to write Brian/Jane for the [Word To Yo' Momma](http://community.livejournal.com/word2urmomma/) challenge, and after putting it off and putting it off (and writing another fic, which I will be posting as soon as I finish the sexytimes scene), this came to me at, like, 2am one day lol. So, here it is.

It started simple enough. Nick's mother started touring with them. The other guys expected it, what with Nick's 10-year-old little brother, Aaron, opening up for them, and she wanted to keep him in check.

It started getting weird when she started to keep _Nick_ in check (because, after all, Kevin already did a fantastic job at that, and Nick was technically an adult).

It got even weirder when it only happened when Nick and Brian roomed together.

Brian looked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard the door open. He tried to ignore it, but it got louder. "Alright, alright!" he put the magazine down and got the door. "Oh, hello Mrs. Carter."

"Hello Brian," Jane smiled. "You're rooming with Nick right now, right?" She tried to look over Brian's shoulder for her son. "Is he in there?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep. After all, he's an 18-year-old boy," Brian chuckled, "He needs his sleep."

Jane nodded. "This is true. Well, when he wakes up will you tell him I came by?" She watched Brian nod then lingered in the doorway. "You referred to Nick as a boy. Does this mean you refer to yourself as a man?"

Brian's grip on the doorknob tightened and tensed. "Well, it's kinda weird to say 'an 18-year-old man,' but to get technical, yes. I refer to myself as a man, for the same reason. Weird to say 'a 23-year-old boy.'"

"Technicalities," Jane shrugged, "But you are a man. I'll keep that in mind," she said as she left.

Brian nearly slammed the door, what just happened dancing in his mind. "What the... what just happened? Why did Nick's mom..." His thoughts were broken by a sleepy voice going, "Whoas that?" which caused him to look up and notice Nick's form sitting up in his bed.

Nick rubbed his eyes and turned the light on the nightstand between their beds on. "Did you hear me Rok? Who was that?"

"Oh..." Brian swallowed, "It was your mother. She was coming to talk to you, I guess, but you were asleep, and I told her so. She's gone now, but I promised her I'd tell you she came by. So... here I am telling you she came by."

Nick groaned. "I wonder what she wanted. It's bad enough I have Kev on my ass, but her too? She's here to police Aaron, not me! I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you're whining like one right now," Brian pointed out, earning a face and a one finger salute thrown his way, "C'mon, let's get some sleep." He crawled back into bed, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_"I know you want my son," her voice was low, and her breath was hot on his ear, "But you can't have him... you can't have Nicky."_

His eyes were huge. "W-what? No one knows that!"

"I'm a mother, I have my ways," she was still talking just above a whisper, "But I'll let you have the next best thing. You can have me. Do you want me Brian?"

He opened his mouth to speak, and upon discovering his sudden inability to do so, his head started nodding.

"I thought so," she purred as she turned Brian's head...

Brian woke up in a panic. "Oh God… what was that?" Brian rubbed his face and looked over at the other bed. "Please God, tell me I didn't talk in my sleep, that Nick didn't hear me." He got out of bed, rummaged through his stuff, and threw on his swim trunks. "Gonna just soak in the hot tub. And try to avoid Nick's mom." He walked down to the pool and got in the hot tub. He closed his eyes. "This is the most bizarrely bizarre thing I have ever experienced in my life. Of all people... Nick's mother? I don't even... I really don't even. No. Not _her_!"

It worked for a few weeks. Brian had to confess to Kevin what was happening, so Kevin made sure that Nick and Brian didn't share a room. That worked until Nick kept whining about missing Brian, and Brian couldn't disappoint Nick.

_She laid Brian down on the bed. "I'm gonna make you feel amazing."_

"I... I know you are," came the moan, "I've been dreaming about this."

"Oh so what was this about liking my son?"

There it was again. The recurring dream Brian had been having since Jane came by his and Nick's room a couple weeks ago. Brian shot up in bed. "WHAT THE...?!" he refused to swear and let the last word slip out, despite the situation in question more than warranting an utterance of it. "Why am I having dreams about _Nick's mother_?" he was thankful he had the single room this time, so no one, most of all Nick, couldn't hear his thinking out loud.

He heard a knock on the door. He threw on a pair of lounge pants and went to get it. "Mrs. Carter?" he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, making sure he was in fact seeing Jane at his door in a bathrobe, "Um, Nick's sharing a room with AJ this time, so he's not here. I'm in a room by myself." He started to shut the door.

"I know," she stopped the door and swung it open again, "I'm not here to see Nick. I'm here to see you, Brian."

Brian was frozen in his spot. "Here to see me? Is something wrong?" he knew he would regret asking that question, but he did it anyway.

"As a matter of fact, there is," she dropped the robe. She was completely naked underneath it, "You know, I've been on the road with you guys for a while, and as you probably know... that gets lonely."

All Brian could do was stand there and nod.

Jane went on. "I'm a woman with certain needs, do you understand what I'm saying Brian?"

"W-well... of course. I mean, everyone has _those_ needs," Brian shrugged, "But what does this have to do with me? Do you want me to see if we'll fly your husband out here?"

"No," Jane walked over to Brian and ran her hands over his chest, "He's not the man I want to fulfill my needs." Her right hand moved lower, finding Brian's growing erection. "I see you have needs to fulfill too. Were you dreaming of someone before I got here?"

Brian could have lied. He could have just said no and pushed Jane out the door and locked it. So why did his head move in the telltale signs of a nod? Why did, "Y-yes ma'am, yes I was" escape from his lips? Why did he return the favor when Jane's lips met his, and why didn't he protest when she dropped his pants to his ankles, and even _stepped out of them_?

It's another dream, he thought, it has to be. He was still in a dream. That's the only explanation for why he was leading Jane to the bed, one hand in her hair and the other reaching for her clit. That has to be why he was moaning in time to hers, why he was smirking as she nodded to his, "Can I call you Jane?"

It had to be dream, why else would he be wrapping Jane's legs around his waist, pushing his cock inside her and starting to thrust, totally ignoring the fact that the true object of his affections _came out_ of the same place. That didn't matter to him right now, because it was just a dream, right? That was why he was moaning out her name and speeding up, and why he tensed up and nearly yelled it as he came.

This being a dream was the only reason he enjoyed being seduced by Nick's mother. It had to be.

When she left the room after putting her robe back on, he pinched himself. A look of horror came over his face as it hurt. A lot. Then one word. "Fuck."


End file.
